


Follow Me ...

by maypoison



Series: Loki One Shots [7]
Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Childhood Friends, F/M, One Shot, imagine, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 08:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3563048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maypoison/pseuds/maypoison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt - Imagine if you were the one saving Loki from the prison in Asgard, imagine what would happen afterwards…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow Me ...

**Loki POV**

Loki, Prince of Asgard, had never been so bored in his entire existence.

He had read every book his mother, Queen Frigga, had sent him at least ten times. He had rearranged the small amount of furniture in his cell so many times he had run out of options, and he had mapped out every crack, abrasion and small flaw in his cell  … he was bored.

The Trickster was almost tempted to try and gain the attention of a guard. Conversation with a blithering idiot was better than no conversation at all, the Prince reasons, as he sits up from his small bed.

Loki looks over to the neighbouring cells, and is actually quite annoyed to find that all of his ‘friends’ were sleeping. Chance would be a fine thing; the Prince had been unable to sleep peacefully since he had arrived.

Suddenly, a guard sprints down the corridor between the cells. He was flustered, breathing heavily, and injured? Loki couldn’t be sure.

“East Wing, sound the alarm!” The man cries in the distance, and other prisoners begin to wake then, hearing the ruckus.

The Prince walks up to his cell wall, and peers down the corridor to the East, trying desperately to see what was the case of all the noise. And sounding the alarm? That only happened when …

A guard gasps, and collapses just outside Loki’s cell, his blood pooling around his lifeless body. A hooded figure approaches slowly, not seeming to be the least bit concerned about the sound of conflict in the distance, and the prisoners beginning to yell and curse as they banged their fists against the prison walls.

Reaching down, the figure pulls a long silver knife from the guards head, and begins to wipe it calmly in their robe.

Loki frowns, watching the figure as they pocket the knife, and begin to make their way over to his cell. Suddenly, the Prince sees a small necklace hanging around the intruder’s neck, and can’t help the sigh that falls from his mouth.

Loki grimaces, and rests his head against the enchanted scree before him, allowing him to see out of, but not leave the cell.

“What are you doing here?”

The young woman, far from being intimidated, or even upset by the Princes’ tone, simply smiles. She reaches up, and drops the hood down around her shoulders, and Loki’s breath leaves him in a rush as he gazes into her beautiful eyes. He never thought he would see them again ...

“Rescuing you or course, Your Highness …” The woman sinks into a curtsey then, still smiling, and it causes Loki to smirk.

“You haven’t changed …” The Prince murmurs quietly, as his old friend rises.

The woman cocks his head to the side, her amused expression quickly changing to one of concern. “No,” She says slowly, and kindly “but you have …”

**Reader POV**

You tap a foot impatiently on the stone floor of the prison, the sound echoing ominously as you gaze at Loki through the cell wall. One of your fighting companions was removing the warding on the cell, leaving you to do nothing but keep watch, and gaze at Loki.

“What is your plan?” Loki asks calmly, before crossing his arms.

Despite everything, you roll your eyes, and copy the gesture. “Get you out of here.”

Loki raises an eyebrow, and now he seems less amused, but genuinely curious. “That’s it?” The Prince scoffs, although it lacks his usual humour that you had come to know and love. “Why didn’t I think of that …”

The magic surrounding the cell suddenly vanishes, and the wall keeping you and Loki apart fades away.

You watch, smiling once again at the expression on your companions face, as Loki slowly steps down from the cell, and into the corridor.

Another of your companion quickly approaches you, appearing to be battle worn and exhausted.

“The hallway is clear, My Lady.”

You nod at your accomplice, and the man sends a quick smile to Loki before turning, and quickly heading back down the way he had come. The Prince doesn’t seem to be paying attention to your companions however, merely staring at you instead.

You reach down to your waist, and grab one of the daggers you had brought for the Prince. Handing it over with a smile, you can’t help but feel the rush of relief to see Loki armed, and able to defend himself.

Loki tests the weapon quickly, ignoring as you were, the sound of fighting in the distance. He looks down at the dagger, before suddenly appearing to have realized something and smirking up at you.

You laugh at your old friend’s expression, before handing him a cloak “Surprised to see me?”

“To say the least …”

You smile, ignoring the calls and jeers from the other prisoners, and instead focusing on Loki. The Prince puts on the cloak, and begins to walk alongside you from the prison. “Follow me, and try and stay quiet.”

More guards appear quickly, but with Loki’s magic, and your skill with a sword, they are quickly felled, allowing you to continue your fast pace towards your escape.

Loki looks over to you as you walk through Asgard, attempting to keep to the shadows and stay hidden. He sighs, before looking down at his dagger, the one he had once gifted to you.

“Odin will find me eventually, and bring me back. This is a terrible idea …”

Despite the situation, you can’t help but laugh slightly. You signal to some of your companions, gesturing that they should go on ahead, and secure the ship.

“If I recall correctly My Prince, all our ideas as children were terrible.” You reply to your friend, turning to meet his gaze before you walk down a long and dark corridor.

At any moment, the Einherjar, or even Odin himself could come and confront you, and the idea filled you with dread. Although you tried to appear confident for Loki, you were scared, but couldn’t just leave the Prince in prison. You owed him too much for that …Thor at least wouldn’t be here. He was on Midgard; you had made sure of that.

“I’m not safe anywhere.” Loki growls, but you can hear the genuine fear behind the man’s words.

“You have immunity on my Realm.” You answer immediately, in a low and urgent voice.

You can’t see Loki’s face as he hurriedly walks alongside you, but you know that he is rolling his eyes. “You mean, your fathers Realm.”

You smirk under the hood, before stopping to check around a corner, ensuring the coast is clear. “No, mine …”

Just as you move from around the wall, you feel Loki’s strong hand grasp your arm, and pull you back around the cover of the large stone wall.

“You came to rescue me, risking your own life, and you’re _Queen.”_

The smile is quickly wiped from your face when you see Loki’s burning gaze, and feel the intensity behind the Prince’s concerned green eyes.

“Yes I’m Queen, as we knew I would be as children.” Loki releases his tight grip on your arm, and instead, merely holds it in a gentle caress. “And, if you wish to keep that promise we made to each other, you would be my King.”

Loki’s eyes widen, and you see the small shake of his head as he processes your words. “We were children …”

“Children in love.” You interrupt, remembering your time together as Prince and Princess of neighbouring Realms “Has that changed?” You question, dread suddenly washing over you.

The Prince remains silent for a few seconds, before a small smile creeps onto his face. “No.”

You blink back the tears that threaten to fall, and instead clear your throat, and try to regain your contained posture. “Good, now, follow me, and keep quiet. We’re not out of the woods yet.”

“Yes, My Love.” Loki reaches down and takes hold of your hand, walking alongside you quickly towards the ship that was waiting alongside the Bifrost.

You laugh, and shake your head. Loki frowns in confusion, and you turn to your companion, “The first time you call me that, and it’s when I break you out of prison.”

“It won’t happen again.” Loki answers, humour filling his words.

You reach the ship, and nod to your warriors to enter, and get ready to leave. “Good, because I hate Asgard.”


End file.
